


Falling For You

by thatwriterlady



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge 2015 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 day writing challenge, Castiel asks Dean out, Flirting, Fluff, Grad Student Castiel, Injured Castiel, M/M, Mechanics, Nurse Sam, dean takes care of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has seen the Impala from his seat on the bus ride he takes to work every morning.  He admires the car, though never sees it's owner.  It's always parked outside a certain coffee shop he rides by.  He doesn't think much of it until one Saturday he happens to be walking since the buses aren't running, and what does he see sitting outside the coffee shop but that beautiful Impala.  He barely has time to notice the person sitting inside of it before a hidden patch of ice sends him down for the count.</p><p>This was not how he had thought he would finally get to see the man that drove that beautiful car though hurt or not, he's not really complaining...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so another one maybe got away from me. It's just fluff. The topic was: Your commute to/from work, school, etc. I hope you like it.

“Dude, your car is sweet!” 

Dean looked up, the smile he displayed whenever anyone complimented him on his car already in place. A skinny guy in a shirt with a seventies style corduroy jacket and…did he actually have a mullet?!... was walking his way. 

“Thanks, man. She’s my baby.” He said proudly.

“I can see why, she’s cherry! Did you rebuild her?” The man stopped in front of Dean, though his eyes were still roving over the sleek, black body of the Impala.

With a smile Dean opened his mouth to tell the story of the how he got her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Every day Cas took the bus to work. It wasn’t that he didn’t have the money to buy a car. He could buy his brother’s twelve year old Ford, but the maintenance, the fees, the plates, the insurance, it was more than he could afford as a college student. He was saving up to get one though, for after he graduated. For now though he had to rely on his bus pass and his own legs. Walking was good exercise, he told himself. 

He would sit by the window and watch the world glide by as he rode along. Either he was going to school, to work, or home. He had no real friends, no social life, but he didn’t mind. In four months he would be a college graduate, ready to face the world. He just had to hold out a little longer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“No, no, no, come on baby, don’t die on me! I take good care of you, why are you doing this to me?” Dean begged and pleaded with his car to start but she wasn’t listening. With a heavy sigh he pulled out his cell phone and called down to the shop. Bobby answered on the first ring.

“Winchester Motors, how can I help you?” The man asked gruffly.

“What are you doing answering the phones? Where’s Charlie?” Dean asked.

“She’s helping Rufus. He was installing a motherboard in a Nissan but it was glitching. She’s fixing it, so that leaves me to answer the phones til she’s done. Don’t worry, with this snow, the place is a tomb. No one’s come in all morning.” Bobby said.

“Fine. Can you get Garth to bring out a tow truck? I stopped for coffee and baby won’t start. It’s too cold to be messing under the hood outside here, so I want to get her towed back to the shop where I can check her out in the warmth of the garage. I’m parked out in front of Marcel’s Coffee Shop.”

“Will do. I’ll tell the boy to get his skinny ass out there pronto.” Bobby huffed.

“Thanks, Bobby. I’ll be in as soon as I can.”

Dean hung up his phone and took a sip of the coffee he had stopped for. It was still hot and helped to warm him up as he waited. Ten minutes later Garth still wasn’t there.

“Where the hell are you, man?” He muttered. His coffee was cold and he was contemplating going inside when he spotted someone walking down the street. It was a man, bundled to the nines, crunching his way down the street. There was a gray cap sitting upon dark hair, and a matching scarf wrapped no less than three times around his neck. He looked warmer than Dean currently felt sitting here in just a Henley, flannel, and leather jacket. He wished he had a hat and scarf. As the man drew closer Dean was surprised to see how attractive the man was. Suddenly the man completely dropped out of sight. Something hit the front bumper of the Impala, rather hard too, and Dean realized the poor guy must have slipped on ice and fallen. He jumped out of the car and hurried around to the front. Yep, the man was face down on the sidewalk, groaning. 

“Are you ok?” He asked, crouching down next to the man.

“I slipped on ice. Not enough traction on my shoes.” The man’s voice was deeper than Dean would have expected, but he sounded like he was in a lot of pain. 

“Come on, let’s get you off the cold ground.” Dean moved over to wrap an arm around the guy’s waist and managed to get him up onto one knee.

“Ow!” The man cried out. Dean froze, letting the man lean into him. He noticed the way the man was holding his right leg.

“Did you hit your knee?”

The man nodded.

“Hold on, I’m gonna pick you up.” Dean scooped the man up, chuckling at the gasp that escaped the stranger’s lips as he carefully carried him to the coffee shop. Someone opened the door for him and Dean marched straight over to one of the sofas and laid the man out. So far all he could see of the man was his messy hair, part of a scruffy jaw, and the most crystal blue eyes he thought he had ever seen in his life. The man’s scarf had come loose and was covering most of his face.

“Thank you.” The man unwound the scarf and Dean had to do a double take. The guy was _gorgeous_! He looked up at Dean then, blinking in surprise.

“How’s your knee?” Dean sat down in one of the arm chairs and leaned closer, balancing his elbows on his knees as he looked at the man.

“I can’t bend it. Banged it pretty hard on that car out there.” The guy replied. He tried to bend it and whimpered as pain tore through it.

“Marcel, can you get an ice pack?” Dean called out.

“Sure thing, Dean!” The man called back.

“Do you want to go to the hospital?” Dean asked, directing his attention back to the man on the couch.

The man frowned and dropped his eyes to his gloved hands.

“I can’t, I don’t have insurance.”

“My brother’s a nurse, I can ask him to take a look at it. He doesn’t charge my friends just to have a look. You’ll be in trouble if you dislocated it and don’t get it taken care of. Where were you headed anyway?” Dean asked.

“Oh, I was returning library books. They were due today and I can’t afford the late fees.” The man replied.

“What’s your name?” Dean was more than a little curious about this guy.

“Castiel. Most everyone calls me Cas though.”

“Well Cas, I’m Dean. It’s nice to meet you.” He held out his hand and as Cas went to shake it he cried out. Dean was immediately at his side.

“What’s wrong?”

Cas looked up and Dean could see the tears in his eyes that he was fighting to hold back.

“I can’t bend my elbow, or my wrist.”

Dean reached out to feel the elbow joint but aside from a few cries of pain from Cas, he couldn’t tell how bad it was damaged through all of the man’s layers.

“Ok, here’s what we’re going to do. I’m going to help you strip off your hundred layers so I can take a look. Since my brother is a nurse and insists on teaching everyone around him basic first aid, he taught me all of the general care for possible dislocated and broken bones. I’ve had to reset several broken bones for my employees, and a few dislocated ones as well, so I know what I’m doing. I promise not to hurt you though. Can I take a look?”

Cas nodded and with his good hand began undoing the buttons on his navy peacoat. With Dean’s help and careful maneuvering he worked the coat off and then the heavy sweater underneath it. The man was left in a long sleeve tee shirt and his jeans. Dean was glad the tee shirt was loose as he carefully worked it up and over the elbow. He knew Cas was watching him carefully as he examined the injured elbow.

“It’s not dislocated, but if I had to wage a guess, I’d say you fractured it. Oh, your wrist doesn’t look so good either.” Dean gently took the man’s hand between both of his own, wanting to take the time to admire those slender fingers, but the swollen wrist joint was a more pressing issue. When Dean bent the joint ever so slightly Cas nearly screamed. The tears flowed freely now and he wiped furiously at his eyes with his uninjured hand. He whimpered as his fingers brushed against a scrape on his chin.

“Geez, I really did a number on myself, didn’t I?” Cas asked, his misery apparent.

“I would say so. Hang on, I’m calling my brother.” Dean pulled out his phone and dialed his brother’s number.

“Hey Dean, what has you calling?” Sam asked on the fourth ring.

“Are you at work?” 

“No, I’m on the evening shift, I start at five. Why?” Sam inquired.

“Can you meet me down at Marcel’s? Ruby didn’t clear the ice again and I’m sitting in Marcel’s with a guy that fell and banged himself up pretty bad. No insurance man, you know how that is. I’m pretty sure he broke his wrist trying to catch himself, and he busted up his elbow and knee too.” Dean explained.

“I’ll grab my kit and be there in ten. Ice his joints and keep that knee and arm elevated.” Sam said.

“Will do.” Dean hung up and offered Cas a smile. “My brother’s on his way. He keeps supplies so he’ll be able to do a basic patch job, but I think you need x-rays, buddy.” 

Marcel appeared with two Ziploc bags full of ice.

“We’ll need one more, if that’s alright.” Dean told him.

“Of course. Is he ok?” Marcel asked as he watched Dean positioning the bags of ice over Cas’ injuries.

“He’s banged up pretty bad. Get him a coffee, charge it to my account.” 

“You don’t have to do that, you’ve already done so much.” Cas touched Dean’s arm and he turned to smile at the man.

“It’s no big deal, and I’m sure you’re cold. I know I am after how long I was sitting out there. My car died, I was waiting for a tow.” He explained.

“Is that how you found me so fast? Oh my God, was that your car I hit?” Cas’ eyes widened.

“It’s alright. I’m more worried about you than baby’s bumper.” Dean said.

“You call your car baby?” The corners of Cas’ mouth twitched as he tried not to smile. He was afraid it would come out more as a grimace with as much pain as he was in.

“Did you see what you hit?” Dean asked, one eyebrow arching in question. Cas’ cheeks redden as he shook his head.

“Baby’s my 1967 Chevy Impala. She’s my pride and joy, but she’s solid metal, so you didn’t do her any harm. Like I said, I’m more concerned about you.” Dean was being sincere. Cas looked miserable lying there. He positioned some of the decorative pillows until the man’s knee and arm were comfortably elevated. Marcel came back with two steaming mugs of coffee. Cas took one, his blue eyes brightening at the sight of it.

“Oh, thank you!” He took a sip, his eyelids fluttering shut as he moaned around the first sip. “This is probably the best coffee I’ve ever had.”

“I’ll take that as a high compliment.” Marcel laughed. He patted Dean on the shoulder before walking away. Dean took a sip of his own coffee, sighing as the hot liquid slid down into his stomach, warming him from the inside out.

“So, Cas, what do you do?” Dean asked after they had sat for several minutes enjoying their coffee.

“I’m a clerk for Crowley and Franklin until I graduate this summer. Then I’ll be a full blown accountant. An accountant without a job lined up, but an accountant nonetheless.” Cas chuckled.

“An accountant, huh?” 

“Yes. Please, don’t mock me for my choice of degree.” Cas groaned as he dropped his head back against the pillows.

“I would never. I have two degrees, in engineering and chemistry.” Dean admitted.

“Why chemistry? Are you a scientist?” Cas asked.

“Hardly. I own and run an auto shop. I got the degree in chemistry because I could. I like science.” Dean shrugged.

“I like science too, but I enjoy working with numbers even more. It’s…soothing.” Cas felt silly describing it like that, but it was the best he could come up with.

“I get it, that’s how I feel about working on cars.” The bell over the door chimed and he looked up to see his brother walk in.

“Hey Sammy, this is Cas. Cas, meet my little brother, Sam.”

“Hey. Wish we were meeting under better circumstances.” Sam had a red duffle bag on his shoulder that he set down on the floor next to the couch before kneeling down. Dean could already tell that Sam was in nurse mode, assessing the injuries before he ever actually touched them. He stood silently next to the couch watching his brother work, checking first the wrist and then the elbow before moving down to the knee and pulling up the pant leg to take a look at it.

“Well, the verdict? You need an x-ray on this wrist, I’m sure it’s broken. I’m thinking the elbow is either just banged up really bad or there’s a small fracture at the bottom of the joint. The knee though is going to just be bruised. I will bandage them all up. I might be able to arrange for a free x-ray. One of the techs owes me a favor.” Sam fished around in his bag for a wrist splint, and a couple of ace bandages. He handed Dean one.

“Think you can wrap his knee?”

“Of course.” Dean perched on the edge of the couch and worked quickly to wrap Cas’ injured joint. When he looked up, Sam was sliding the wrist brace onto Cas’ wrist as the man tried not to cry. Instinctively Dean reached out to hold his free hand, letting him squeeze as hard as he needed to as Sam secured the brace.

“Shit that hurt! I’m sorry, didn’t mean to curse.” Cas said as Sam put the last piece of Velcro in place. He was still holding Dean’s hand, not that Dean minded.

“Do you have a ride home? Dean are you taking him home?” Sam stood up and closed his bag up.

“I, uh, don’t have a ride.” Dean admitted. 

“What happened to baby?” Sam asked.

“She died. I’ll figure out what happened to her later.” Dean turned his attention back to Cas. “I can return your books for you, if you want. Sam can give you a ride home.” 

Cas looked up his blue eyes wide. “Oh, um…ok, I guess.”

Sam looked between the two of them. “Hey, you’re getting a tow, right?”

Dean looked up at his brother. “Yes, why?” Sam nodded out the window. Baby was being loaded onto the truck. It was really starting to snow again.

“Come with us. I can’t help support Cas’ weight, not with the surgery I just had.” Sam said. Dean didn’t even hesitate before nodding. He knew Sam had just had his appendix out two weeks earlier. He caught the smile that lit up Cas’ face.

“I’m going to go talk to Garth. I’ll be right back.” Dean stood up and walked outside. Cas’ gaze followed him as he walked out. As soon as he was gone, Sam smiled at Cas.

“Do you like him?”

“What?” Cas gaped up at the man. Was he that obvious? He didn’t think he was…

“Cause I know my brother, and he’s definitely interested in you. You should ask him out.” Sam moved over to the armchair and sat down.

“Mmmhmm, I agree. Been a long time since Dean’s been with anyone. He just works and drinks coffee. Boy needs a life.” Marcel said from behind the counter. Cas was blushing furiously.

“I can’t! He’s…” Cas turned his gaze to the wall. “Perfect.” He said softly.

Sam and Marcel both burst out laughing at that. Cas whipped his head around to look at the two of them.

“My brother’s nowhere near perfect, and he’d be as awkward asking you out as you would be asking him out, so just do it.” Sam said.

“I can’t afford to date, I’m a college student!” Cas hissed, glancing nervously at the door.

“Oh that’s bull and you know it. Dean and I were both broke college students. How old are you anyway?” Sam asked.

“Thirty.” Cas replied. “I’m too old to be this damn broke.” 

“Ha! You act like Dean or I are rich. He’s twenty six, I’m twenty four. He works his ass off to keep his garage going and I’m up to my ears in debt. No one’s perfect.” Sam said.

“You really think he’d say yes? I’m really bad at asking guys out.” There was sadness in his eyes.

“So am I, but I get around it.” Sam shrugged. The bell over the door chimed and Dean walked back in. He shook the snow from his hair and blew on his hands to warm them up. His gaze went immediately to Cas and he smiled.

“How you holding up?” 

“I hurt, but I’ll be ok in a couple of days.” Cas replied. He glanced nervously at Sam who was making a point of not looking at him or Dean.

“Good. So, I was thinking. Sam thinks you should get that arm x-rayed, so I thought that if we wait until his shift starts and I can bring you to the hospital then. Unless you have someone else you can get a ride from.” Dean suddenly felt incredibly shy.

“Help me up?” Cas asked, directing the question to Dean who came over to help ease him into a sitting position. “I’m going to be a mess. I’ll have to take time off work, I can’t walk like this. Crowley’s going to kill me.” He muttered.

“Fergus Crowley?” Dean asked. Cas looked up surprised.

“You know him?”

“I do, actually. He’s a casual friend. He likes to come over for football games sometime.” Dean replied. “I can talk to him, get you a couple of days off. He’s not a total jerk, he understands accidents happen. He is a lawyer after all.” Dean laughed. That made Cas smile. 

“I don’t need the time off, I can’t afford to miss work, that’s the problem. I’m barely holding my head above water right now. I just need to make it until graduation. I’m applying for jobs everywhere in hopes that something that pays decent will pan out.”

“Well, why don’t you tell Dean all about that? I’ll drop you guys off and then I’ll have Jess bring the extra car by for you later. Dean can make sure you’re comfortable and have everything you need within reach so you aren’t stressing your knee out too much. How does that sound? It’ll only take us an hour to get the car to you.” Sam offered. Cas stared hard at him for a long moment before looking up at Dean.

“I-It’s up to you, Dean.”

Dean was staring hard at his brother. He knew damn well he could leave when Sam left, go back to his place and pick up the other car and when Sam arched an eyebrow and smirked, he decided getting to know Cas better was worth whatever game his brother was playing.

“Yeah…if it’s ok with me hanging out at your place for a little while. I have to swing by the shop later, but with all this snow, the place is dead. I can get baby up and running later.”

Cas smiled shyly. “Alright. Can we still drop my books off?” 

“Absolutely.” Dean caught himself before he accidentally called Cas something other than his name. Like sweetheart, or something equally embarrassing.

He wrapped the scarf back around Cas’ neck and helped him put his coat back on, save for his injured arm. That he held gingerly against his chest. Dean reached down to carefully help Cas get up, allowing the man to lean heavily on him.

“I’ll bring the car into the handicap spot right out front.” Sam grabbed his bag and walked out.

“I wanted to say thank you, Dean. You and Sam both. If I had to spring for a visit to the ER, I’d end up with the hospital suing me, there’s no way I could afford an emergency visit. I’m barely making rent now.” Cas grunted as they staggered towards the door. He ached six ways to Sunday but pressed up close against this handsome man, the pain didn’t feel quite so bad. Dean had an arm around his waist, holding him up as they stepped out into the cold air.

“Oh!” Cas cringed against cold air that hit him as they left the warmth of the café and he pressed closer to Dean.

“Hold on.” Dean leaned him back against the wall and wrapped the scarf around Cas’ neck a little tighter before gently tugging the coat around him better. Cas had his bad arm against his chest so it couldn’t be buttoned. Dean pulled him close, wrapping an arm around him again, but this time he held Cas’ coat closed with his free hand. Sam was parked at the curb and he got out to open the passenger door. Dean helped Cas into the seat and then got in the backseat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ride to Cas’ apartment was short, only three blocks away, but they went in the opposite direction first, heading to the library to drop off the books. Once they arrived at Cas’ place Dean helped him out again.

“Jess and I will be here in about an hour, maybe a little longer if she’s not awake yet when I get home. She didn’t get home til three this morning.” Sam leaned across the seats so they could hear him.

“His girlfriend is a nurse too.” Dean explained. Cas nodded.

“So sit tight, we’ll be back.” When Cas turned his head towards Dean, Sam caught his brother’s eye and winked. Dean shot him a look that told him he was going to pay later for this, but it was worth it.

Sam drove off before Dean had gotten halfway to the steps that led up to the building’s door. The snow was piling up on the ground and he could feel the ice beneath his feet. He gripped Cas a little tighter.

“Your landlord doesn’t seem to believe in salt either, I see. Or shoveling.”

“He leaves it up to the tenants. Usually Mr. Masters shovels, but I think he’s on vacation.” Cas said. Dean practically lifted him as they climbed the steps and went inside. 

Cas lived on the second floor and it was a rough time for him just climbing the stairs, but Dean got him up them and to his door without falling. He dug his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door.

“It’s not much, but it’s home.” He said as he opened the door. Dean helped him into the apartment and over to his couch before backtracking to close the door and lock it. When he returned to the couch he helped Cas out of his coat and sweater.

“Is there anything else I can do to help?” Dean asked. He was kneeling down in front of the man and Cas found it impossible not to look at the way the freckles were scattered across his nose and cheeks, and how plump his lips were. When the man chuckled and cocked his head, looking up through his lashes, Cas was startled out of his daydream.

“I-I’m sorry, what was the question?” 

“I asked if there was anything else I could do to help.” Dean smiled and it made Cas’ heart flutter in his chest. Dean was so, incredibly handsome. It really wasn’t fair.

“I need something for pain. I’m hurting pretty bad.” He admitted.

“Do you have something? Aspirin? Tylenol?” Dean stood up and waited for Cas to tell him where to find it.

“First door on the left past the kitchen is the bathroom. I think I have some ibuprofen in there.” 

Dean nodded and left to find it. Cas laid back against the pillows and closed his eyes. He could hear Dean rattling around in the bathroom and it brought a smile to his face. It had been a long time since he’d dated and not since he’d moved in here. Something touching his hand a few minutes later made him open his eyes and he looked up to see Dean standing there with a bottle of ibuprofen and a glass of water. Cas managed to sit up and accepted the pills Dean dropped into his hand before swallowing them down with some of the water. Dean sat down and started removing Cas’ shoes.

“What are you doing?” Cas asked.

“Do you usually sit at home with your shoes on? Because I don’t. It’ll be more comfortable with them off for a few hours. Do you have slippers or something you want to put on?” 

“No, I’m good.” Cas blushed and laid back against the pillows. “Why are you being so nice?” He asked.

Dean smiled as he slid the first shoe off and set it on the floor. “I was raised with manners. Besides, I couldn’t leave a smart, attractive guy lying face down on the ice.” 

“What?” Cas squeaked. Dean chuckled as he removed the second shoe and set it down besides the first.

“You heard me.”

His smile was flirty but still friendly. Cas found himself smiling back.

“Sam was right.” 

Dean looked up then. “What did he say?”

Cas blushed and threw his good arm up over his face in embarrassment. “Sometimes I speak before I think.” He groaned.

“Did Sam say I liked you?” Dean reached up to gently pull Cas’ arm from his face.

“Maybe?” 

“Well, he was right. I think that was the reason he left me here.” Dean was still holding the other man’s arm and he slid his fingers down until he was holding his hand instead.

“You could have left me here and gone back with him, I knew that.” Cas smiled coyly and Dean grinned wider.

“True, but I thought I’d take the time to get to know you a little better.”

“There’s not much to know, really.” Cas said. He shifted into a semi sitting position and Dean remembered the scrape on the man’s chin. He got up, disappearing back down the hall. 

“What are you doing?” Cas called after him. Dean returned a few minutes later with a bottle of peroxide and a paper towel he had snagged in the kitchen.

“Your chin, you have a scrape.” Dean poured some of the peroxide on the towel and carefully cleaned the scrap. Cas hissed as it stung. He hadn’t realized he’d hit his face too. 

“So what did you want to know about me?” Cas asked when he was finished.

“Everything you’re willing to tell.” Dean replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They talked for the next half hour about anything that came to mind, both realizing they really liked the other person. Cas liked Dean’s sense of humor and openness while Dean liked Cas’ shyness and quiet sarcasm. Those blue eyes didn’t hurt either.

The ibuprofen was helping a little and after another round of ice on his knee, Cas attempted to go to the bathroom on his own. When he returned to the living room Dean smiled when he saw that he had switched into a roomy pair of sweatpants. He checked the bandages to make sure nothing was cutting off circulation and smiled when Cas moved a little closer. Dean draped an arm across the back of the couch, letting his fingertips brush lightly against Cas’ shoulder.

“I’ve seen you before, you know. Well, your car at least.” Cas said.

“Well, I think I have the only ’67 in town.” 

“I go past the coffee shop every day on the bus and like clockwork it’s always parked out front. I…was admiring it again this morning, before I fell. I was actually surprised to see it there on a Saturday. I’d never gotten to see it up close like that before. I was too busy looking at it that I missed the patch of ice.” Cas was upset with himself for his own stupidity. He should have been paying better attention but right before he fell, he noticed the man sitting inside the car.

“You didn’t miss the patch of ice, it was under two inches of dry snow. No one would have seen it, even if they’d been staring at the ground.” Dean said. He leaned a little closer. “So you don’t drive?” 

“I have my license, I just don’t have a car. Can’t afford one right now. Please don’t tell him I said this, but Crowley pays very low wages. I have to budget every penny so I don’t get utilities shut off. I’ve considered getting a roommate again but I didn’t get along with my last one, and I’d have to move again. This is only a one room. All while trying to save up for a car.” Cas explained.

“And you’re graduating this year? With your masters?” 

Cas nodded. “Yes. May. I just have to hold out a couple more months and then I can start cutting some expenses out. I have applied everywhere. If `I don’t get any job offers soon though, I’ll be forced to look elsewhere.”

Dean felt a sliver of fear at the idea that this man could leave before he even really got to know him.

“I know someone looking for a junior accountant. It’s an accounting firm. My friend Luke owns it. He used to date my brother and while they don’t talk anymore, Luke and I still get along. I could give him your resume if you want.”

“Your brother’s gay?” Cas had not been expecting that.

“No, he’s not. Luke was…the exception to my brother’s general rule. He’s dating Jess now, short for Jessica. Luke married late last year to his high school sweetheart, Michael. I’m not saying another guy couldn’t turn my brother’s head someday, but the chances are pretty unlikely.” Dean’s fingers were brushing against his shoulder again.

“I understand. I dated a girl once. She was amazing, we just weren’t meant to be.” Cas said. “Can I ask about you, or would that be rude?”

Dean shrugged. “What do you want to know? If I’m gay? No. I’m not straight either. I like different things about different people. Sometimes it’s men, sometimes it’s women. Once it was someone that identified as neither. But I haven’t found anyone interesting in a long time. Until now, that is.” His hand came down to stroke Cas’ shoulder lightly. Cas moved a little closer, ignoring the ache in his knee.

“I don’t know what I am. I never paid attention to orientations and such. I mostly date men, I’m just more attracted to them.” 

“I think too much emphasis is put on labels. Always wanting to force people into one box or another. I don’t fit into any sort of box, and I like it that way.” Dean said proudly.

“Would you like to go out sometime? With me?” Cas cringed internally for having added the second part. Who else was Dean going to go out with, Mother Theresa? 

“I thought you’d never ask. I’d love to. And don’t worry about money. There’s a ton of free and cheap stuff we can do. I could even cook for you.” Dean said. Cas smiled wide hearing that.

“You cook?”

“I’m a darn good cook too. How about I cook for you tonight? Or if you want to wait til you’re feeling better, that’s cool too.” Dean didn’t want to rush him.

“No, I’d love for you to cook for me. Tonight would be great. My knee is already feeling better. I think if I take it easy, maybe just sit down and watch you cook I’ll be alright.” Cas reached out with his free hand to hold the one Dean had sitting on his own thigh.

“Ok, so how about you get some rest, elevate your arm and leg for a while and I’ll be back here at five to pick you up and take you to the hospital. After they’re done poking and prodding at you, I’ll take you back to my place and cook for you. Scouts honor I’ll behave.” Dean placed two fingers over his heart, making Cas snicker.

“I’m not sure I’d be up for those sort of activities anyway, especially if my wrist and elbow really are broken.”

“Eh, that comes later. For now I’ll just wow you with my mediocre culinary skills.” Dean laughed.

“I’ll be the judge of whether they’re mediocre or not.” Cas was so happy in that moment he couldn’t stop smiling.

Dean’s phone beeped and he let go of Cas’ hand so he could pull it from his pocket. He had a text.

Jess: Hey loverboy, you done making out yet? We’re downstairs.

Dean snorted and typed back a message.

Dean: Oh, ha ha. Not making out, sorry to disappoint you. I was taking care of him and we were talking. I’ll be down in a few.

He stuck the phone back in his pocket and looked at Cas.

“So Sam and Jess are here. I’d bring you down to introduce you to her, but you need to rest your knee, not strain it more. Do you want me to help you get settled in bed with pillows or do you plan to stay out here?” 

“I think I’ll stay out here, but I don’t have enough pillows for my arm and my leg. I’m not big on having a million throw pillows.” Cas replied.

“I’ll grab a couple off your bed and get you propped up. The less you have to move around, the less it will hurt.” Dean got up and went in search of the bedroom. It wasn’t hard to find and soon he was returning with every pillow from the bed. He put two under Cas’ head and two under his legs while putting one more under his arm. There was a throw blanket on the back of the couch and he draped it over Cas’ legs since the apartment was slightly chilly. They exchanged numbers finally and Dean got up.

“So if you need anything, just text me. My phone is always on me and I’ll answer. Otherwise I’ll be back here between five and five thirty, ok?”

Cas nodded. “I’ll see you then.”

Dean grabbed his jacket which he had tossed over the far end of the couch and shrugged it on before leaving. This wasn’t how he had expected his day to go, but he was definitely not complaining. He just had to figure out what he wanted to make tonight for Cas. It was going to be a long day until he could see Cas again.

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously doubt I'll add more to this one later. But I do hope you all enjoyed it. Leave a comment or a kudos. Catch you all on the next fic!


End file.
